Betty x Veronica: First Time Lovers
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Ever since Veronica had kissed her, Betty had realized that she had a crush on Veronica. (Re-written as a one-shot).


AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very first time writing a Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge femslash fanfic. I really hope that all of y'all will enjoy reading this fanfic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I got the idea for this fanfic after watching tonight's series premiere of The CW's Riverdale.

xxxxxx

It's been one week since Jason's Body was found at Sweetwater River by Kevin and Moose. I still can't believe it. I mean we all figured that Jason had died the day that he went missing. But we had no idea that he was murdered. Somebody had shot him in the head. And we have no idea who did it. Not even the cops know who did it. But the cops did arrest Cheryl Blossom for the murder of her twin brother.

The only other person out there on the river with Jason was his twin sister, Cheryl who's fingerprints were found on a handgun that was found in some bushes near the river. She was arrested in fifth period. It's been two since Cheryl was arrested, but the cops said that someone had lifted Cheryl's fingerprints from car door handle and then place those fingerprints on the gun. She was released from the local Jail immediately. And nobody else has been arrested since then, but the investigation is still ongoing.

Right now, I'm heading to Veronica's house to tell her how I feel. Ever since she kissed me in the gym during cheerleading tryouts, I've had a small crush on her. I've never been kissed by another girl before. I've never even thought about it before, not until Veronica had kissed me. And what a kiss it was. I had always thought that I was straight. But ever since the kiss, I've been thinking about other women specifically Veronica.

This morning I woke up from having a sex dream. A really hot sex dream. They're usually about Archie, but this time Archie had been replaced by Veronica. At first, I was scared by what this meant. But then I realized that these new feelings that I have for Veronica or another girl for that matter are okay to have. Riverdale is not a homophobic town. Not at all. It used to be years ago. But the townspeople have grown up since then. Veronica's house isn't that far from my house, so it doesn't take me any more than ten minutes to walk to Veronica's house.

xxxxxx

When I arrived at Veronica's house I ring the doorbell. Veronica answers the door a few seconds later.

"Hey, Ronnie," I say to her.

"Hey, Betty. Come on in." She steps aside to let me in. I walk in her house. Veronica closes the door and locks it.

"Let's go up to my room," Ronnie replies.

"Okay," I reply back. She then walks upstairs to her bedroom and I follow right behind her. We get to Veronica's bedroom in no time at all. Her is about twice the size of mine, with posters of Jensen Ackles, Sofia Bush, and Rose Mclver. The walls are sky blue with hints of black.

Her bed and bed frame is in the middle of the room, with a small dresser on each side of the bed.

"Your room is so pretty Veronica," I say to her still looking around her bedroom. She turns to face me where she's standing in front of her closet.

"Thanks, Betty, I'm glad that you like it." She replies to me. She opens her closet doors and shifts through what I figure to be very expensive clothes. I guess she finds a suitable outfit to wear because she starts to undress in front of me. I know that I should look away but I can't.

As she takes off her shirt I see the bra that she had on underneath which is a dark blue one that really complements her skin tone which I can't help but admire it. She then puts on a Batman T-Shirt that really suits her. But when she starts to remove her blue jeans I quickly look away. When I look back at Veronica I see that she has replaced her blue jeans with a pair of shorts that complements her figure quite nicely. She closes her bedroom closet doors and then she turns around to face me. I blush as I quickly realized that Veronica knew that I was staring.

She walks to her bed and she sits down. "Come sit next to me, Betty." She smiles at me and then she pats the space next to her. I walk to the bed and Veronica and I sit down next to her. This is going to be one hell of a long night. We end up talking for an hour and then we watch TV for a couple of hours.

"Are you a little tired Betty?" she asks me.

"A little. Why?" I reply to her.

"No reason. It's just that I'm getting a little bit sleepy." She says.

"It has been a long day," I reply.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" she asks me."

Do you mean like share the bed?" I question.

"Yeah," Ronnie says to me.

"Okay. Why not." I say to her. We quickly get under the covers as it's supposed to be a really cold night. It doesn't take long for Veronica and I to fall asleep.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Few Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

I suddenly wake up because I hear a loud noise coming somewhere in the house. I can't exactly tell where the sound came from. I don't even know what the sound is. Since I just woke up, I have the sleep away from eyes. I'm freaking out a little bit. It could be a bugler. "Come on Betty, don't think like that. It's probably just Veronica moving around. I look over to where Veronica was sleeping. She's not in the bed anymore. I start to freak out again until the bathroom door opens and out comes Veronica with a toothbrush clenched between her teeth. I slowly exhale the breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

I just stare at her for a moment before I say anything.

"You scared the shit out of me Ronnie," I tell her. Veronica just smirks at the nickname that I just gave her.

"Ronnie, huh?" She says in a way that makes me weak in the knees. I blush at the way that she's looking at me. The look that a predator gives it prey before it pounces on it and devours it. I instantly start to blush even harder at the images that flash through my mind.

The images of me sprawled out on Veronica's bed my long blonde hair fanned out on Veronica's pillow, clutching her bed sheets in my hands, my eyes shut tightly as She eats me out.

"Hey, Betty, earth to Betty." She says waving her hands in my face, snapping me out of my daydream/lesbian fantasy.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" I look into Veronica's eyes and all I can see is the image of her face between legs, eating me out. I start to blush so bad now that I probably look like a fucking tomato.

"I was saying that I didn't mean to wake or scare you. I forgot to brush my teeth last night," She tells me.

I'm not mad Veronica and I tell her so. "I'm not mad at you, Ronnie. Or scared. Are you almost done brushing your teeth?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why?" She asks me." "I need to brush my teeth too." I reply.

"Okay, well let me finish brushing my teeth then you can brush yours." She heads back to the bathroom and she quickly finishes brushing her teeth.

"All done." She says as heads back to bed.

"Okay". I reply as I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth as well. After I'm done with brushing my teeth, I also head back to the bed.

xxxxxx

After I lay back down in the bed, I quickly realize that I need to tell Veronica how I feel about her, because I may not get another chance to tell her how I feel about her.

"Hey Ronnie, are you up?" I ask her.

"Yep. Why?" She replies back.

"There's something that I need to tell you." She rolls over on her side.

I do the same. "What is it?" she queries.

"Ronnie, do you remember when you kissed me?" I ask her.

"Of course I do, why?" she questions.

"Well, I begin. Ever since that kiss I've started to have feelings. Feelings for you, Ronnie."

Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait a second Betty, are saying that you have like me?. Like you have a crush me?. Like that kind of like?"

"Yes Ronnie, I have a crush on you. I have had a crush since our kiss in the gym."

"Betty, I have something that I have to tell you too?" She asks me.

"What?" I ask her, trying not to get my hopes up.

"I have a crush on you too Betty." I can't stop the grin that starts to spread across my face. "You do?" I ask her again.

"I do." She replies back to me, smiling just as much as I am.

I shuffled closer to her and she does the same. We lean even closer to each other until our lips meet. Our kiss is gentle at first, but it became even more passionate as time goes by. We make out until air became an issue for us both.

"Wow," we exclaim at the same time. We both giggle at the same time.

"Damn Betty, now that was a kiss," Veronica says panting just as hard as I am. I blush at her remark.

"Thanks, Ronnie, I reply. You too." This time she blushes.

"Thanks, Betty." She replies. We giggle once more. And we fall asleep, this time holding each other close like our lives depended on it. When I wake up a little while later, Veronica and I still wrapped around each other. Veronica's arms are wrapped around my waist and her head lays on my chest, while my left arm is resting on her left leg and my right arm is around her waist. Our legs are tangled together.

I remove my right hand from around her waist and I caress her cheek, moving some of her hair out of her face. "Mmm." she moans a little bit. I smile at her. "That feels so nice Betty", she says softly.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I've been up for about ten minutes." She replies to me. I smile down at her and I lean down to kiss her. Our lips move softly against one another's.

After a few seconds of gentle kissing, I swipe my tongue softly against her upper lip asking for entrance into her mouth and she opens her mouth, accepting the invitation. Our tongues touch, an electric going through both of our bodies. We pull apart after a few more minutes of kissing. We are both panting hard after our heavy make out. After just staring lovingly into each other's eyes I'm ready to tell my feelings for her are more than a crush. It's love. I'm in love with her.

"Veronica there's something that I have to tell you," I tell her, using her full name.

"Okay, what is it, Betty? You can tell me anything you know that, right?" I nod to her. Here it goes, I think to myself.

"Veronica I know that we only met a week ago, but it feels like we've known each other for forever. Over the course of the past few days, I've fallen in love with you. Deeply. I love you, Veronica Lodge." After my little confession of love she just stares at me, Ronnie's gorgeous face breaks out in a huge grin.

"Betty I feel exactly the same. I love you so fucking much. I want this. I want you, Betty". She says. I blush. I want her too. So bad.

"I want you too, Veronica. So much." I look deeply into her eyes and I say: "Veronica, I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" she asks me, searching my eyes to be sure I'm serious.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure." She grins at me and then she kisses me hard. I'm so fucking wet and horny for Ronnie that my panties are soaked through with my arousal for Veronica.

xxxxxx

We are both in our bras and panties now. We took off each other's clothes about ten minutes ago. We are heavily making out now our hands roaming each other's bodies. She's on top of me, her left knee softly grinding against my underwear covered pussy while she's softly grinding her own covered pussy against my own left knee after a few more minutes of grinding against each other, we cum at the same time moaning each other's names.

After we come down from our orgasm induced high still panting hard from our previous physical activity, I smile at her wanting her to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for days. I grasp Ronnie's face with both my hands and I pull her in for a fierce kiss in which I pour all of my love for Ronnie into. We break apart a few seconds.

"Please fuck me," I beg her. She gives me a seductive grin.

"My pleasure". She says. We shed our underwear and after that Ronnie starts to play with my breasts, sucking my left breast while she's fondling my right breast. After a few minutes, she switches breasts, now sucking my right breast while she's fondling my left breast. She then stops giving attention to my breasts and then she moves down my body, my breath catching in my throat as she places herself between my legs.

She then begins to lick my pussy. First, she softly licks my clit. Her fingers moving softly up and down my dripping wet slit. Then she starts to suck my clit softly into her mouth. "Oh, Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please don't fucking stop. I moan out. She stops sucking my clit.

"Do you want me to finger fuck you, Betty?" She asks me.

"Yes please," I tell her.

"As You wish." She says, inserting the pointer finger of her right hand up the knuckle inside me. I moan out at the amazing of her finger being inside me.

"Betty, are you sure you want me to take your virginity?", Ronnie softly asks me. "Yes please fuck me. Just fuck me."

"Okay," she says, breaking my hymen. I grunt softly in pain. "Are you ok?" She asks. "Yes, I'm okay. Please keep going." she gasps out.

She nods her head and then she starts to move her fingers softly and slowly in and out of my wet pussy. I start to moan more as she inserts another finger. After a few minutes of finger fucking me with two fingers, she goes back to softly sucking my engorged clit. After a few minutes of this, I start to feel the beginning of my oncoming orgasm. I also my inner walls clenching down on Ronnie's fingers.

As I'm about to cum, I grip Ronnie's bed sheets.

"Oh shit, shit. Fuck fuck. Oh Ronnie, Ronnie I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" My vision turns white as my orgasm hits me hard. Ronnie continues to slowly pump her fingers to ease me out of my orgasm. It takes me a few minutes to come down from cloud nine. Ronnie slowly kisses her way back up my body. When she kisses me on my mouth, I can taste myself on her lips.

"You taste so good Betty," she says. I blush at her comment. She's right, I do taste good. I'm so fucking exhausted after the amazing orgasm that Ronnie just gave me. I can't believe that I just lost virginity. But I'm glad that it was Veronica that I gave my virginity too. Ronnie and I cuddle up against each other as we fall asleep again.

xxxxxx

It's not too much later that I wake up from I guess could be called a nap. I look over to my bedside table on which my cell phone lies. I reach over to grab my cell careful enough not to wake Ronnie up. I grab my cell I unlock the screen so that I can check time. My phone's clock read 12:00 AM. Damn. I didn't know it was that late already. Well, it was late last night when Ronnie and I sex. I blush madly when the images of Ronnie fucking me came flooding into the forefront of my mind.

It was amazing. I never thought that I would ever have sex with another girl, much less a girl that I only just met a week ago. I know that we've only known each other for a week, it feels like we have been friends for forever. I realized that I didn't have a chance to return the favor. An idea pops into my head that has me blushing again. I place my right hand on Ronnie's left shoulder and I gently shake her awake.

"Ronnie. I whisper to her. Wake up Ronnie, come on wake up." Ronnie's eyes flutter open. I smile at her.

"Hi," I say to her.

"Hi." She replies back to me. "Sorry about waking you, Ronnie."

"It's ok Betty." She says.

"So what's up?" She asks me.

"Well after we fucked. I didn't get the chance to return the favor." Ronnie immediately blushes at what I just said.

"You sure? Because you don't have too." I take Ronnie's face in my hands and I kiss her deeply. We break apart after a few minutes of kissing both of us panting hard.

"Yes, I'm sure. Veronica, I want you so bad right now." It doesn't take long for her response.

"Then take me. Make me yours Betty. Please fuck me." Ronnie begs of me.

"It will be my pleasure Ronnie", I say seductively. Ronnie blushes again at what I said. I crawl on top of her and I kiss her slowly. I then begin kiss from her kiss-swollen lips to the bottom of her jaw. After that I kiss my way to her neck, licking kissing and sucking it. I then make my way to Ronnie's lovely full breasts. She starts to breathe even harder than she already is when I take her very hard and erect left nipple in my mouth and at the same I'm doing that, I'm fondling her right breast. After a few minutes of licking and sucking her left nipple and breast, I switch to her right nipple and breast giving them the same attention that I gave to her left nipple and breast.

She starts to moan as I suck her nipple hard. After spending long enough time on Ronnie's breasts, I begin to make my way down her body. When I get between Ronnie's legs, I tease her first by blowing air on her swollen pussy lips. She shivers.

"Don't tease me, Betty." Ronnie moans out.

"What do you want me to do, Ronnie? You have to be specific." I tease.

"Please lick me. Lick my pussy, Betty." She moans out. Almost breathless from arousal.

"Yes dear," I reply back. I lean forward and I take my first lick of pussy.

Ronnie tastes really good. I lick her slit up and down until she's moaning and gasping my name. I then start licking her clit. I take her clit into my mouth and I start to suck softly.

"Oh fuck, Betty. Keep doing that. Keep sucking on my clit." She threads both her hands through my hair holding my face to her pussy. I ease one of my fingers into her dripping wet pussy.

"Shit", Ronnie moans out again. After a few minutes of pumping my finger in and of Ronnie, I slip another finger into her tight pussy. After a few more minutes of pumping two of my fingers in and out of Ronnie, I slip another finger into her. I continue to pump my three fingers in and out of Ronnie's pussy until she cums.

"Oh fuck, shit. Fuck. I'm cumming Betty. Oh shit, I'm cumming!" And she does cum. Right into my waiting mouth. And I swallow every single drop of Ronnie's cum. After I continue to finger fuck her, although more slowly to ease her through the aftershocks her orgasm.

Once her breathing slows back down to its normal pace, I slip my fingers out of her pussy then I slip them into my mouth, sucking Ronnie's cum off of them. I then begin to kiss my way back up her body which is glistening with her sweat. When I get back up to her face I kiss her on her softly.

We pull away from each other several seconds later.

"Damn Betty, where did you learn that?" Veronica asks me.

"Nowhere. I just did what I might like." I blush as I reply.

"Okay. Let's go back to sleep, Betty." Veronica replies to me. "Okay. I love you, Ronnie." I tell her. "I love you too, Betty." she says. We cuddle up against up each other and we fall asleep, pretty damn quickly.

xxxxxx

xxx-The Very Next Day-xxx

xxxxxx

Veronica and I wake up a few hours later after our amazing lovemaking. We just spend the entire weekend, watching TV, eating and making love. We go back to school on Monday and by 3rd period the entire school knows about Ronnie and I's relationship. Everybody is actually really cool about it. The rest of the day goes by pretty fast without anything important happening. After the school day ends, Veronica and head back to my house.

And I come out to my family as bisexual. My Dad is pretty cool and supportive. My Mom, on the other hand, took her a while to be okay with it. But after a month, she's quite supportive of me and Ronnie being bisexual and also being in a serious romantic relationship with each other. Hell, the entire town is really supportive of us. And Kevin Keller and the rest of the LGBTQ+ community that resides in Riverdale and the world. Two months later, Riverdale throws a pride parade for the LGBTQ+ community. It's a beautiful experience that everyone should be a part of.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three-Year-Time-Jump-xxx

xxxxxx

I still can't believe that I'm dating one of the most beautiful and wonderful women in the entire fucking universe. Both Veronica and I are so very fucking happy. It's been three years since Ronnie and I started dating and it's been absolutely wonderful. We just started college two weeks ago and it's been great. We are still living in Riverdale. We're both attending Riverdale Community College. Afterword we are both going to attend the same college out of state. We are very happy with our lives.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-Thirty Years Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It's been thirty years since Jason Blossom was murdered. The police never found out who actually did it. We all had our theories about what had happened. But that's all that we had were theories. It's also been thirty years since Veronica and I got together. We all have kids now. Veronica and I own a chain of clothing stores throughout the country.

Jughead bought and now owns Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Archie's a musician. All twelve of his studio albums have been in the top ten. Cheryl Blossom came out as a lesbian. She's married to my sister Polly and after being married for five years before they had adopted two kids together, but that is a story for another time. Kevin Keller and Moose also got married and they own a film company making horror films.

Archie's parents got remarried during our college years and they are still happily married. Veronica's Dad, Hiram Lodge went to prison for fraud. He was released from prison ten years ago, he and Veronica's Mom Hermione Lodge are still together. Even Archie and Geraldine Grundy got married. That surprised the hell out of everybody but we are all were and still are very happy for the couple. But all in all everything and everybody is doing just fine in a little town called Riverdale.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of Betty x Veronica: First Time Lovers. I have changed the title of this fic and edited it into a one-shot. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
